LEB:PC:Colgrave(Antithetist)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d8+1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 10 squares; each creature in burst; +10 vs Reflex; 1d6+8 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Implement, Arcane, Illusion, Psychic |Power Description=Ranged 10. +10 vs Will, 1d8+8 psychic damage, and Colgrave can shift the target 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Charm, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10. +10 vs Will, Hit: The target is dazed until the end of Colgrave's next turn. Colgrave slides the target 3 squares. The target then attacks a creature of Colgrave's choice with a melee basic attack. It gains a +2 bonus to its attack and damage rolls.}} |Action=Free |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fire |Power Description=Close Burst 10. Trigger: An enemy within the burst hits Colgrave. Target: The triggering enemy in burst. Effect: 1d6+5 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10. Colgrave conjures a swirling pattern of colours and lights in an unoccupied square within range, lasting until the end of his next turn. Colgrave can use the Hypnotic Pattern Attack power, using the pattern's square as the origin square.}} |Action=Opportunity |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Illusion |Power Description=Close burst 3; +10 vs Will; Target: The triggering enemy in burst. Requirement: The Hypnotic Pattern power must be active to use this power. Trigger: An enemy starts its turn within 3 squares of the pattern. Hit: The target is pulled 3 squares and slowed until the end of Colgrave's next turn. It can move into the pattern's square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion, Implement, Psychic |Power Description=Area burst 1 within 20 squares, +10 vs Will. Target: Each creature in the burst. Hit: 2d6+8 psychic damage, and the target is prone and immobilized until the end of its next turn. Miss: The target is immobilized until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder, Zone |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 10 squares, +10 vs Reflex; Target: Each creature in the burst. Hit: 2d6+8 thunder damage, and you slide the target one square. Miss: Half Damage. Effect: The burst creates a zone of rushing winds which lasts until the end of Colgrave's next turn. As a minor action, he can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares. As a move action, he can slide the zone 6 squares. Sustain Minor: The zone persists, and Colgrave can slide one creature within the zone 2 squares.}} |Action=minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Ranged 10, Effect: The illusion of a Medium or smaller creature or object appears in an unoccupied square within range. It can make sounds, and it can move within its square but cannot leave it. Each of its defenses is 10. The illusion lasts until the end of the encounter, or until an attack hits it or a creature touches it. An Insight or Perception check (DC 22) also allows a creature to determine the illusion is a fake.}} |Items= |Alignment=Good |Languages=Common, Primordial |Strength=8 (+1) |Constitution=10 (+2) |Dexterity=13 (+3) |Intelligence=20 (+7) |Wisdom=10 (+2) |Charisma=18 (+6) |Skills=Arcana +12, Bluff +15, Diplomacy +11, Insight +7, Stealth +5 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Arcane Familiar (Serpent), Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff), Dual Implement Spellcaster |Equipment=Magic Accurate Staff +2, Magic Orb +1, Robe of Contingency +1, Amulet of Protection +1, Standard Adventurer's Kit |Rituals=Fastidiousness, Silence, Comprehend Languages}} Character Information Background The murky history of Colgrave's family tree lies somewhere in the Demon Wastes, but his parents were always loath to speak of it. What he knows is that they fled from their homeland together to start a new life, free from the past. They crossed the border to Aundair, and took sanctuary in a mission of the Silver Flame. In time, they came to the faith, and Colgrave's father Arrevain entered the service of the Church as a paladin. Thanks to this status, despite the hostilities between the two nations, they were able to move freely to Thrane. There they were married, conceiving a child soon after. So Colgrave was born, and grew up in a world steeped in faith. During his childhood, his father was making a name for himself as a great champion of the Church, and there was never any doubt that the same was expected of Colgrave. From the first manifestation of his magical talent, however, he never had any interest in following in his father's footsteps. Increasingly he felt oppressed by his environment and the expectations that were put upon him, and he ran from home to make his own way in the world when he was only fourteen years old. He supported himself as a performer in taverns and on street corners, doing magic tricks. His arcane talent was raw and undeveloped, but he used it with imagination, and if it wasn't enough to impress any experienced wizard it was sufficient to pay his way and earn him admirers in the crowd. With his startling looks, he quickly realised that if he didn't make himself into a public exhibit then people would notice him anyway and he could quickly lose control of the kind of attention he received. So he learned to rely on his wits and charm, to never let his guard down - and gradually he honed his magical abilities, teaching himself as best he could. In order to get safe passage from Thrane during wartime he joined up with a troupe of minstrels and entertainers in the employ of House Phiarlan. He travelled on with them for a time after that, learning what he could from them and carrying on a rather ill-advised dalliance with their leader and star performer Astrae d'Phiarlan. When he realised that things were in danger of becoming serious - serious enough to draw House attention to him - he took his hurried leave and continued his wanderings alone. Appearance Colgrave stands just under seven feet tall, not counting the bony horns that curve up from his forehead. His short, curly hair is an iridescent violet colour like the plumage of a tropical bird, and his skin is deep bronze. His eyes are opalescent orbs. It's fair to say that he would have a hard time blending into a crowd if he tried, but it's evident that he doesn't have the slightest desire to do so. He sports a goatee beard, meticulously waxed, and walks with a gold-tipped cane. His costume is a flamboyantly dandified affair of dark silk and white lace, and he comports himself with a sort of dissipated elegance. Age: 19 Gender: Male Height: 6'10" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Colgrave behaves with an exaggerated theatrical politeness which, combined with the obvious infernal overtones to his looks, gives him a distinctly Mephistopholean air. He's entirely aware of this, and indeed goes out of his way to cultivate it as his public persona. In truth, though, there's little that's devilish about his personality, except perhaps for a slight overabundance of pride. Despite his aversion to personal responsibility, the fact is that he shares more principles than he would ever admit with his Paladin father. Like him, he's determined more than anything not to let his actions or views be dictated by the base urges and temptations of his bloodline. But where his father found a cause in the Silver Flame, Colgrave takes his stand upon a sort of personal gentleman's honour. Alignment: Good Hooks * Colgrave hasn't spoken to his parents in five years, and as far as he knows, they have no idea of his whereabouts. He'd like to keep it that way, fearing that his father would try to press him back into the service of the church of the Silver Flame. * Colgrave carried on an affair with Astrae d'Phiarlan, a young dragonmarked scion of the House and one of its brightest rising stars - and then he left her in the lurch when he became concerned about the House's possible reaction to their relationship. Wherever she is, it's doubtful whether she's thinking of him fondly. Kicker Colgrave is running from his past, feeling beset on all sides by pressures that he'd rather avoid confronting - but he's never been one to let petty concerns like that stop him from enjoying life or pursuing new interests. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 71gp Encumbrance: 43lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 6 Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/race.aspx?id=8 Tiefling] * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, choice of one other * Bloodhunt: +1 racial bonus to attack rolls against Bloodied foes * Fire Resistance equal to 5 + half level * Infernal Wrath racial power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/class.aspx?id=9 Wizard] * Cantrips: Cast Ghost Sound, Light, Mage Hand and Prestidigitation at will. * Ritual Casting: Gain Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. * Spellbook: Gain 3 1st level rituals, and more at higher levels. Choose 2 daily and utility powers for each 1 you gain, and pick 1 to be prepared after extended rest. * Arcane Implement Mastery: Orb of Deception encounter power. Feats * Bonus: Ritual Caster * 1st: Arcane Familiar (Serpent) * 2nd: Superior Implement Training (Accurate Staff) * 4th: Dual Implement Spellcaster Background Entertainer: Bluff Class Skill Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Primordial }} Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Reward Points ---- Total RP: 0 ------ Money +100 gp starting gold +360 gp level 1 parcel +72 gp level 1 parcel bonus +104 gp level 2 parcel bonus +136 gp level 3 parcel bonus -15 gp Standard Adventurer's Kit -360gp Amulet of Protection +1 -360gp Magic Orb +1 -30gp Alchemical Reagents ------- +75gp The Lost Treasure of House Cannith -11gp Boat Passage - The Lost Treasure of House Cannith 71 gp ---- Treasure * Level 1: Parcel 360 gp * Level 2: Parcel lvl +2 Robe of Contingency +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl +3 AccurateMagic Staff +2 Wishlist * AccurateStaff of Ruin +2 * Robe of Contingency +2 * Magic Orb +2 XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/10: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Feats - it's technically called Superior Implement Training *Summary - AC should be 18, not 17 *Summary - MBA should only be +5 to hit, not +6 (not a big deal, but the Accurate property only applies to it being an implement not a weapon) *Summary - Skills - please add Stealth here due to the racial bonus. Minor things though, so approved Great, thanks again r1! Fixed this stuff - cheers for the info on the Accurate property, I remember wondering about this but ending up uncertain. -Antithetist Approval 2 Approval from http://www.enworld.org/forum/members/ladylaw.html Ladylaw Issue fixed. All fine by me. Category:LEB:Wizard Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB:Tiefling